The decline in cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in the United States over the past three decades has been the result of significant advances in research on cardiovascular disease mechanisms and therapeutic strategies. The incidence and prevalence of myocardial infarction and death from myocardial infarction, as well as that from cerebrovascular accident, have decreased significantly over this period largely owing to advances in prevention, early diagnosis, and treatment of these very common diseases.
Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a clinical syndrome involving cardiac and peripheral abnormalities that produce morbidity and shortened life span. This syndrome is now the leading cause of hospitalization in individuals older than age 65 and is a major contributor to the escalation of heath care costs.
There is a need in the art for new and more effective compositions and methods for the treatment and prevention of cardiovascular diseases. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.